


If Only

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, a bit of ohmtoonz but not much, what even is title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Bryce McQuaid was in love with Ohm.One of these days, Ohm would notice him. One day, Ohm would ask him out.Bryce just wasn't sure if he should keep waiting or make the first move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably edit/ re title this later because it's late as heck :P

From the moment Bryce had met him, he had been positive that Ohm was the one for him. He was sweet and nice, he was funny and interesting, and just a really good guy in general. It only made sense that Bryce would fall for him so easily, Ohm was really that charming. 

 

The thing was, though, Bryce had no idea how he was to go about his crush. How do you do those kinds of things? Do you just walk up to the guy and confess your love? Are you supposed to ask them out before the confession, or afterwards? How do you even bring something like that up, anyways? 

 

Bryce didn't know, and he wasn't planning on finding out. He wasn't even sure if Ohm liked him back, and he didn't want to make Ohm feel bad if he had to reject him. So Bryce stayed quiet, hiding his feelings away for another day, one where he would have the confidence to finally confess to Ohm. 

 

He would smile and laugh like nothing was different, and those smiles of his would only grow when Ohm was around. Ohm made his days a bit brighter, and a whole lot better. 

 

Bryce was in love with Ohm. There was no way around it. Bryce McQuaid was hopelessly in love with Ohm, one of his best friends. 

 

And Bryce hoped that one of these days, Ohm would feel the same way too. 

 

Since Bryce couldn't control Ohm's feelings, or read his mind, Bryce had no real way of telling how Ohm felt about him. He could only hope that one day things would come together for them, and that they’d ever start dating. 

 

Bryce had always been told that good things come to those who wait. So if he waited long enough, surely things would work out for him, then. 

 

Unfortunately, it seems as if Bryce waited a bit  too long. 

 

It hadn't started out as much, now that Bryce looks back on it. Ohm had come by from the mall one day, giggling and smiling like Bryce had never seen before. Bryce, out of curiosity, asked Ohm what had happened. 

 

“I met a guy while buying you something, that's all. He's really cute, actually,” Ohm had giggled, tossing Bryce a bag. “I got you your replacement hat. Sorry about that again.” 

 

Bryce had only smiled and shrugged it off, taking it as something that would eventually pass. There were tons of cute guys in the world, so what made this one so special? Bryce didn't see it as a problem. It was nice to see Ohm so happy over something. 

 

Ohm didn't stop there, though. One meeting turned into two, which lead to more conversations and more time away from Bryce. When Ohm came to Bryce one day, grinning and giggling about some date they had planned, Bryce could've sworn he felt his heart break right then and there. 

 

He smiled anyways, ignoring the feelings beginning to swirl around within him. He would deal with them later, when Ohm wasn't around to ask what was wrong. Bryce wasn't sure how he would ever explain himself, especially at a time like this. 

 

“Maybe it'll go wrong,” he had mumbled to himself. “Maybe the guy's gonna turn out to be some jerk. Maybe… maybe…” Bryce couldn't believe he was thinking like this. Was he really that jealous? To where he would wish something bad to happen to such a good friend of his? 

 

Apparently so, Bryce realized. He was jealous of some guy he had never met, all because that guy managed to sweep Ohm right off his feet, something Bryce had been trying to do since they first met. The realization made him feel sick and ashamed of himself. 

 

And yet, no matter how hard he tried, Bryce couldn't seem to solve his problem. Despite everything that was happening, Bryce remained hopelessly in love with Ohm. Every little thing Ohm did sent Bryce further and further into his little love-filled sinkhole, making him fall harder and harder. 

 

That was why it hurt so much when Ohm introduced Bryce to his new boyfriend. 

 

Ohm had been practically bursting with excitement, giving a little laugh as he hugged the guy next to him and kissed his cheek. “This is Luke,” he had announced. “We're dating. Luke, this is my friend Bryce.” 

 

Luke had grinned and waved, oblivious to storm starting in Bryce's mind. 

 

Bryce had played along with it for a while, but everything became too much after one point. He had made up some lie about being sick, and left without a second thought. 

 

The tears began to fall, Bryce slamming the door shut as he hid himself in his bedroom. He sat down against the door, trying his best to calm down. Why was he so upset, anyways? Shouldn't he have seen this coming? 

 

He shouldn't be this heartbroken over something so simple. He lost something that wasn't even his to begin with! Why the hell was he so upset? 

 

Bryce didn't know, and it bothered him to no end. He was hurting so, so much more than he ever thought he would. 

 

He ended up crying himself to sleep that night. When he wakes up, iit's to sunshine blinding him and his head pounding. He pulls himself out of bed, ignoring his reflection in the mirror. 

 

Of course Bryce looked bad. Wouldn't anyone look bad after crying all night? 

 

The first thing that goes through his head was Ohm. It always was, because Bryce was in love with him. Bryce was in love with his best friend who was now taken, and he had to accept that and move on. 

 

So if Bryce knew what the problem was, why couldn't he do anything about it? 

 

He feels a lump in his throat, and feels the urge to crawl back into bed and cry some more. Bryce forces the feelings to go away, and tells himself to just suck it up and move on already. 

 

It's easier said than done, though, and that's why Bryce ended up avoiding everyone for a while. He found it easier to hole himself up inside of his house and deal with his feelings by himself. 

 

Bryce had never had his heart broken before this, and he never wanted to feel like this again. It wasn't worth it, he had told himself. 

 

Some month later, he's back to normal. Bryce McQuaid is as happy as he was before, smiling and laughing with his friends as though the feelings never existed. They were back to being best friends, and Bryce couldn't be happier. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

 

Yes, the feelings weren't entirely gone, but Bryce didn't pay any attention to them. As time continued passing, Bryce felt his feelings for Ohm slowly fade. 

 

Luke had ended up joining their little group of friends, and Bryce had to admit that Luke had grown on him. 

 

He and Ohm made a cute couple. They were always together, holding hands and sharing little kisses regardless of what was going on around them. Everyone seemed to agree that they were a wonderful couple, always joking about receiving wedding invitations. 

 

So maybe that was why everyone, especially Bryce, was so surprised when they broke up out of nowhere. 

 

Being who he was, Bryce's first instinct was to go check on Ohm. He went over to his house, and was instantly let inside. Bryce had held his arms out wide, and Ohm instantly fell into them, clinging to Bryce like he was a lifeline. 

 

The two had sat down on the couch together, sharing a bowl of popcorn while they tried to distract themselves with games. Neither of them spoke a word, simply enjoying the other's presence. Bryce figured Ohm would talk when he was ready. 

 

It was a few hours later, just after midnight, when Ohm finally speaks. 

 

“You would think Luke would've been the one crying like this,” he had whispered. A tired, wry laugh came from Ohm as he wiped the tears away. “I mean… I was the one who wanted to break up. Don't you think that's silly?” 

 

Ohm looks over at Bryce, and for a split second Bryce could've sworn he saw something in the way Ohm looked at him. Something about the look in his eyes seemed off, but Bryce didn't put much thought into it. 

 

“A bit, yeah,” Bryce responds, averting his gaze. He looks at the television, pretending to be interested in whatever game they had left it on. 

 

Bryce had assumed Ohm had more to say, but he must've been wrong. Ohm was back to being silent, and it felt much more tense than before this time. 

 

“So… why did you two break up?” Bryce can't handle the awkwardness between them now, and breaks the silence.

 

When Ohm is silent, Bryce finds himself turning back to Ohm, who is staring down at his hands. 

 

Ohm shifts in his seat, then shrugs. “I, um…” He pauses to laugh nervously, before continuing, “I fell in love with someone else. Luke realized that, and we got into a really bad fight. We said some things, we probably didn't mean them, you know how it goes.” 

 

Bryce's eyes widen with surprise, and he leans forwards. “You like someone else? Who?” 

 

Ohm looks up, and right into Bryce's eyes. The two stayed like that, and as Bryce gazed into Ohm's eyes he couldn't help but feel a bit shy. What was he doing? 

 

Suddenly Ohm leans in, closing the gap between them with a kiss. Bryce feels himself tense up, and he stays tense, even when Ohm pulls away. 

 

Ohm's blushing, a shy smile on his face as he stares back down at his hands. “I… I fell in love with you, Bryce. Though I guess I made that obvious now,” he murmurs. 

 

A flood of feelings come over Bryce all at once. There's surprise and delight and anger, all mixed in with endless amounts of confusion. He tilts his head to the side a bit, trying to process what his friend just said. 

 

Bryce knows how he feels, but a part of him also begins to search for what he  should  feel. Finally, he feels it. A dull, dull feeling from somewhere in the bottom of his heart. It's a ghost of a feeling, a little whisper of affection. And just like most whispers do, the tiny bit of affection is gone with the wind. 

 

“Ohm…” Bryce doesn't know what to say. 

 

Ohm looks disappointed. Heartbroken, even. More than before. “It's okay. I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have.... Shouldn't have done that. I know. Um, listen,” Ohm chokes out. “Can I just…?” 

 

Bryce knows what he means, and nods. “Of- of course.” 

 

As Bryce heads back to his house, he feels guilt begin to bubble up within him. He wanted to go back and apologize, and comfort his friend. 

 

But then again, that would only make the situation worse. Bryce forces the guilt to go back to wherever it came from. 

 

It wasn't his fault, anyways. He just wasn't in love with Ohm anymore. Bryce couldn't force himself to love Ohm all over again. 

 

He didn't want to feel like that again. It just wasn't worth it. 

 

It really, really wasn't worth it. 

 


End file.
